


Home is Where You Build It

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Karone isn't sure she's ready to leave Mirinoi, she's not sure if she can stay either, or if Andros would be willing to stay as well.





	Home is Where You Build It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Karone leans on the wall next to her closet as she stares at her suitcase. She sighs as she reaches for it, dumps it onto her bed and opens it. She’s not sure she’s ready to leave Mirinoi. She has a team here, a home, but she also has a brother who makes his home on KO-35 and it’s time to repair that relationship, distance isn’t helping.

Karone slams the suitcase closed at the knock on her door. She expects Andros and blinks slowly as she takes Kendrix and Maya in. She steps aside. Kendrix drops down onto her bed as Maya finds a chair. She isn’t sure what to say. Kendrix gives her a smile. “You know you’re welcome to stay, right?”

Karone nods.

“Leo was going to try and convince you,” Maya puts in. “We told him you and Kendrix haven’t really had time to talk.”

Karone manages a smile. She doesn’t want to leave them, but they have Kendrix back now.

“You’re still my friend,” Maya puts in, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Karone breathes a sigh of relief.

“You’re still our teammate,” Maya continues.

“Family,” Kendrix puts in. “Thank you for making sure my Quasar saber got back where it belonged.”

“Thank you for sharing your power with me,” Karone manages.

Kendrix shakes her head, still smiling. “I think we need to talk.”

“I think we do too,” she acknowledges. There are a lot of unsaid things between them that cryptic messages with swords and transfers of power just don’t. She sighs, “My brother is expecting me.”

“He can stay too,” Maya offers, before she reminds. “Moving Terra Venture to Mirinoi is going to take a lot of work, we’d welcome the extra set of hands, and he’s your brother that makes him family too.”

Karone presses her lips together, she’s not going to cry. “Thank you.”

She leans in when they both pull her into a hug. She needs this, she needs them. This is her home. She's still trying to decide how to tell Andros this when she finds him sitting in the observation deck studying the night sky silently. She pauses in the doorway.

“You’re not coming, are you?” he asks, voice barely there, so soft that she almost doesn’t catch his words.

“I will, if that’s what you need,” she acknowledges. “I want to fix this, us.”

“I was so happy to have you back, alive, I didn’t think about how difficult it would be for you,” he apologizes, still not looking at her, not able to bring himself to look at her she realizes.

She laughs hollowly and closes the distance between them, joining him on the couch. He looks at her then, blinking slowly. “We’re a pair, aren’t we? I barely remembered you and my parents, I could barely picture them anymore, but that was the family I lost, that I longed for, and they only that told me the red ranger took them from me. I hated you so much.”

“Our rivalry is still considered legendary,” Andros’ voice is sad. He thinks he’s already lost her. “Did I push too much?”

With a start she realizes he thinks the distance between them is his fault.

“My coming here wasn’t you. Kendrix needed me to take her power, to keep her saber and her teammates safe and I needed to see that I could put some good into the world, that I wasn’t only Astronema, that I could be Karone too. There are things I want to know, but I’m afraid to ask. ”

She worries that their parents death with be her fault.

“There are still people who think we’ll be the death of each other,” Andros acknowledges sadly.

Astronema and the Red Astro Ranger hate each other, had for a long time, it was a long time rivalry. She’s not Astronema anymore.

“I’m one of the pink Galaxy rangers now. I’m Karone, I don’t know what that means totally yet, but I’m going to find out.”

“No more Princess of Darkness?”

“Did you think when I put on that ruse that I’d gone back to being evil?”

He meets her eyes then. There’s hurt in his eyes, but there always is, more importantly she can see the trust there. He shakes his head. “I thought that the need must be great if you needed to pretend to be Astronema again.”

“It was. I don’t want to go back to KO-35. It’s difficult for me there. I know there are places that meant a lot to me when I was a child, but mostly I see places that I hurt or tried to destroy. I’ve helped rebuild, but I’m not sure it’s my home anymore. Being here, being a part of this team, has helped me so much. I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner.”

He nods, then looks down at his hands before he manages to tell her, “I wanted KO=35 to be our home, but it isn’t anymore. It doesn't even feel like my home anymore. I thought maybe I could find that feeling on Earth, but...maybe I got used to being on my own, always moving.” 

She reaches out and squeezes his hands. “I think your team is your family.”

He nods.

She squeezes, moves closer and catches his eyes as he looks up. She smiles mischievously. “Do you think Zhane is going to let either one of us feel alone?”

Andros smiles then, shaking his head, “Probably not Damon either. He thinks I need therapy. He said we both need therapy.”

“Damon is usually right.”

“Is he?”

“About most things, but don’t tell him I said that,” Karone smiles. Andros nods. Karone turns to look out at the sky, then leans in so her head is resting on her brother’s shoulder. “Stay?”

“You want me to?”

“I want to spend time with you, but I’m not ready to leave. Terra Venture has become my home and I think Mirinoi could too, but I’ve wanted to have you back in my life since I was kidnapped. We need to get to know one another again, and not as enemies, not in the middle of an ongoing battle. Neither of us really knows Mirinoi.”

“Leo said something similar,” Andros admits.

“Did all my teammates conspire to keep us here?” Karone asks.

“I don’t think so? It was more they could see you didn’t really want to leave and made sure I knew I was welcome to stay. They want you to be happy. I want you to be happy too.”

Karone pulls back to look at him. “Would you be happy to stay?”

"I think so."

Karone considers this for a moment. “Should we pretend like I’m still leaving?”

Andros presses his lips together even though he’s starting to smile at the thought. Karone smirks.


End file.
